Songfics
by TheFourthIncarnationOfAmyPond
Summary: A bunch of random songfics! Romy! Lancitty! Randomness!
1. I kissed an autobiography Reflection

**Something extremely random that popped into my head, just goes to show that you should never combine frosties with chocolate muffins! The songs are all from my i pod when I put it on shuffle!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tabitha sat on the couch with her feet up on the table, watching TV, Amara was on one side of her and Ray on the other but she was completely ignoring Ray as the two were in an argument.

"Come on Tabby, just say something!" Ray suddenly burst out.

Tabitha stood up and faced him, her arms crossed as she opened her mouth and said....

**"This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention."**

Everyone in the rec. room turned and stared at her as she began to dance, her voice wasn't great but it was unique and for some reason it had a powerful echo.

**"I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,"**

Tabby draped herself across Amaras lap and her best friend stared at her half in shock and half in fear.

**"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right."**

She then moved over to Ray and put her legs around his waist, her hands on his chest as she leaned into him, her face mere centimeters from his.

Ray gulped, frozen from shock.

**"Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."**

She suddenly pulled away, leaving Ray sitting there, red faced from embarrassment as everyone in the rec. room stared at his girlfriend.

**"No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."**

Tabitha danced seductively and nearly every guy was drooling, those with girlfriends received a slap on the back of the head.

**"Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."**

**"I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."**

Tabitha sat back down and put her feet up as if nothing had happened.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before Jubilee broke the silence by saying. "What the hell was that?"

Tabitha shrugged. "Well he told me to say _Something_."

* * *

Amara sat in her room, everyone else was off at a party somewhere and she'd stayed behind, hoping for some peace and queit.

She went downstairs and into the rec. room, sitting down and switching on MTV, Ashlee Simpsons face appeared as the song began.

**"You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true"**

Amara found herself singing along, bobbing her head to the music.

**"I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties"**

She stood up, swaying to the music and she sang along.

**"Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me"**

She grabbed the remote and began using it as a microphone, swinging her hair wildly.

**"I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at**

**I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
And I'll walk a million more to find out what this shit means"**

Amara jumped onto the table, shouting the words out.

**"Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me**

**I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?"**

She danced wildly, her eyes shut tight.

**"Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me "**

She ended the song by striking a pose and stayed that way until she heard someone cough discretely.

She turned to find everyone who had gone to the party standing at the door, all looking like they were trying very hard not to burst into laughter.

Finally Sam said. "Uh Amara...what are yah doin'?"

Amara shrugged going back upstairs to sing some more.

* * *

Kitty couldn't believe she'd been such an idiot, she'd actually thought he'd liked her and now she was completely humiliated.

A boy at school, Mark Robinson, a shy, cute boy from her Geometry class had asked her on a date and like an idiot, she had believed him.

She had arrived at the restaurant they'd agreed on to find that she'd been set up, Mark had been put up to asking her on a date by some mutant haters who had drove past while she was waiting outside and thrown a rock at her, then a note that read _"Mutants can't date normal people so go crawl under a rock you freak."_

Kitty sat by the stream in the park staring at the water, her face stared back at her, covered in make up, her hair pulled into its signature pony tail.

**"Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you ll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart"**

She sang softly as sobs shook her whole body.

**"Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart"**

She looked down at her reflection and saw her make up running running from her tears.

**"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?"**

She cupped some water in her hands and splashed it in her face, washing away her make up and tears, leaving a fresh, pretty face.

**"When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"**

She let her hair down and it fell in soft curls.

**"I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
Whats inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am"**

She hated being seen as a ditz in the mansion and a freak at school, she was more than that.

She had a passion for computers and was an excellent hacker. She was a deep person but rarely let it show, she had trouble showing her sadness.

**"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i m  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"**

Although Kitty knew all these things about herself, she didn't know who she was, or how to find out.

**"heres a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I m forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time"**

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her as she sobbed and she looked up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes, looking at her.

He saw who she was, his deep eyes saw right into her very soul.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, murmuring. "I love you just as you are, pretty kitty."

**"When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?"**

As she sang this, she leaned into his arms happily.

It didn't matter that no one else saw who she was. He did.

* * *

Rogue sighed frustratedly as she sat on her bed, staring at the Queen of hearts card in her hand.

What had he meant when he'd given it to her? Did he like her? Or was it just some cruel joke? And how did she feel about him.

Suddenly she heard a guitar outside her window.

She walked over and looked out, what she saw shocked her.

Standing on the front lawn, was Remy playing a guitar, also there was Piotr on guitar and Pyro on drums.

**"She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve."**

He was pointing up to her as he sang, his voice as smooth as silk, she blushed furiously as she shouted. "What are yah doin' swamp rat?"

**"And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible."**

He lay down his guitar and Piotr took over, Rogue clearly saw a wad of cash in his pocket.

Remy had made his way over and was climbing up the wall to her.

**"That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet."**

Rogue stepped away from the window as he climbed in, just about dodging the laser beam Scott had shotnup at him from the front lawn befoire Kitty had stopped him.

**"Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
Ultraviolet."**

Remy took her gloved hand in his and carefully pulled her towards him.

**"Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall  
And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible."**

They danced around the room, Rogue laughing lightly as Remy sang.

**"That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet,"**

Remy spun her around, his voice echoing off the walls pleasantly.

**"Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
Ultraviolet."**

Rogue blushed furiously as he brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it, winking at her.

**"That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet."**

Then Remy did something even more unexpected and pressed his lips to hers, they kissed for a few seconds before Rogue felt the absorption kick in, she tried to pull away but Remy held on, then after a few seconds she pushed him off and he landed unconscious on the bed, a smile on his face.

Rogue put a hand to her tingling lips, a smile spreading across her face as she looked down at the sleeping cajun.

She looked down at the piece of the paper he had pressed into her hands and read it.

_I knew it would be worth it._

_Love, _

_Remy._

_

* * *

_

_**There we are, A bunch of random stuff, Romy and Lancitty stuff is so fun to write.**_

_**I don't own any of these songs, or x men  
**_


	2. This Hot n cold Kiss

Wasn't planning on continuing this, but I recently ate half a jar of nutella and drank two fantas, three cokes and a 7up so I need someway of getting rid of this excess hyperness or I won't get any sleep tonight, so here it goes! P.S. Just to say all of the songs were chosen by putting my i pod on shuffle and the people who sing the songs were chosen by showing my sister who knows literally nothing about x men a list of names and getting her to pick a random one.

* * *

Rahne sighed happily as she sat on the couch in the rec. room, watching _Spiderman 2 _with a few of the other students. Namely Roberto, who she was currently sitting next to and had his arm around her shoulder.

She lay her head on his chest happily and felt a content smile make its way onto her face.

_This is the life_ She thought. _Roberto is **finally** making a move on me, I swear that boy can be so slow, _I've_ been dropping hints for the past month!_

The film ended and Rahne was abruptly moved from her place on Robertos chest as he stood up quikly and began talking to Bobby.

"Um, Rob?" Rahne asked quietly, slightly disgruntled.

"Yeah." Roberto replied absently, not paying much attention.

"Could Aye talk to ye?" Rahne just about stopped herself from gritting her teeth. _If he's not gonna take the hint, maybe i'll just have to be blunt._

"Uh, I kinda gotta go, I organized a poker match with Sam, i need to win my watch back, my mom gave me that thing, so rain check?"

"Um....yeah okay, I guess." Rahne said sulkily, crossing her arms.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked across at Jubilee who was nodding towards Roberto and making hand motions.

Rahne took the hint and stood up, looking Roberto square in the eye.

**"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes" **She sang, poking him in the shoulder.

Jubilee and Tabitha stood behind her, both bopping along to the music that had suddenly began to play.

**"Yeah you PMS like a bitch,  
I would know." **

Roberto took a step backwards, looking shocked, Rahne normally wasn't like this, she was the quiet one, except of course if you got her _reeeeeally_ mad, which he had done, though he had no idea what he had done.

**"And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically." **

Rahne grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him past Ray and Bobby who had been standing behind him.

**"I should know  
That you're no good for me."**

Rahne pushed him up against the wall. Roberto stared at her, completely shocked as Rahne put her face barely an inch from his, he could feel her warm breath on his face and could smell the sweet scent of vanillas that she always had.

**"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no"**

Rahne pulled away and Roberto fell to the ground, looking half scared and half happy.

**"You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down"**

Tabitha and Jubilee began to sing and dance along with Rahne and Bobby and Ray seemed to go into the same state as Roberto, staring at the three girls with their mouths hanging open.

Rahne went over to Roberto and pulled him to his feet.

She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, putting her lips to his ear as she sang the next words.

**"You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white"**

She sauntered past him, her hips swaying in time with the music.

**"We fight, we break up" **

She turned around and shoved him angrily, making him stumble backwards and fall onto the couch.

**"We kiss, we make up"**

She sat down on his lap, running her finger down his chest and un-buttoning his shirt a little.

**"You, You don't really want to stay, no  
you,but You, but you don't really want to go-o." **

Rahne ran her finger across his jaw flirtatiously.

**"You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down."**

Suddenly her lips were on his.

Roberto returned the kiss eagerly and was cut off all too soon as Rahne pulled away and stood from his lap.

She flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and sauntered out, hips moving as the music died out.

Tabitha and Jubilee gave Roberto triumphant looks and sauntered out after Rahne.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before Roberto finally spoke.

"Was she trying to tell me something?"

* * *

Rogue woke up that morning feeling ecstatic, she was practically bouncing up and down from joy, something that normally she would neve even want to see anyone doing.

But today the normally sullen goth girl was very happy, because today was the day that she would get her power dampener.

Hank had spent the last three months making it, with the help of Forge, and the night before he had told her that it would be done first thing in the morning.

She quickly got dressed, wearing a pair of white shorts and an emerald green tank top, she would be able to touch soon after all, and ran down to the lower levels to Hanks lab.

He and Forge were standing by a desk, drinking coffee, both looked tired but also very pleased with themselves.

"Is it done?" Rogue asked at a speed that could rival Pietro.

The two men grinned and Hank picked up a metal bracelet from the desk

It was a plain strap of metal with a clasp.

Rogue bounded over and nervously held out her hand.

Hank carefully slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

Rogue looked at him expectantly. "Was Ah supposed to feel somethang?" She asked nervously.

"No, Rogue, you wouldn't feel anything, now lets try it out." Forge replied and before Rogue could say anything, her grabbed her wrist.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rogue suddenly whooped.

"Whooh hooh! Ah can touch!" She shouted happily, throwing her arms around Forge and kissing his cheek. She then did the same to Hank. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She then proceeded to cartwheel out of the lab, repeatedly shouting "I can touch!"

She ended up colliding with Gambit who had been walking down to meet her.

"Bonjour chere." He said with a grin, catching her b the arms and steadying her. "Now what's dis surprise you were tellin' moi about yesterday?"

Rogue simply grinned, looking down at his bare hand on her bare arm.

Shock crossed Remys face before he grinned madly, picked Rogue up and spun her around.

"Y' can touch!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe y' nev-"

Rogue cut him off by pushing her lips into his.

He kissed her back eagerly, a year of longing for her all coming out in this one kiss.

Rogue pulled away, smiling up at Remy is a slightly dream-like state.

**"I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way."**

She took his hand as she sang and he twirled her around, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

**"Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky."**

The two Southerners danced around happily, making their way down the hall and to the elevator.

**"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss"**

Rogue was practically skipping as they made their way into the elevator.

**"It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss"**

Her voice was angelic to Remy as their lips met every time she said 'kiss'.

**"Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours."**

The elevator doors opened and Rogue ran off down the hall, grinning at Remy over her shoulder.

**"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this"**

Rogue continued down the hall, stopping to kiss Logan on the cheek.

He simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open, he was so shocked, he even forgot to growl at Remy as he passed him.

**"It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss."**

Rogue made her way outside and ran to the pool, diving, fully clothed into the water.

**"You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh"**

Remy jumped in after her, stopping only to take off his trench coat.

**"Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying"**

The two swam around each other in circles, completely ignoring the disbelieving stares from the other students who were by the pool.

**"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss."**

And as she sang the last word, Rogue kissed him again and they were both filled with a feeling of utter bliss.

* * *

Well there you have it, much shorter than the last chapter but m hyper is wearing off, so deal with it! Anyways, please review! ^_^


End file.
